


The Added Benefits of Succeeding at High Treason

by 23Murasaki



Series: Treason!verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also OCs everyhwere, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Headcanons Everywhere, I promise to tag sensibly later, If there's shippy stuff it'll go here, Most of this is a joke, You guys seem to like Uthra so here have A LOT OF UTHRA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Murasaki/pseuds/23Murasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic to/deleted scenes from How to Succeed At High Treason Without Really Trying. (I promise I'll finish that one too!)</p><p>You know, in case you were curious about the more irrelevant adventures of Hux and co, or something. If there's some specific scene you want, leave a comment and I'll write it– or tell you that it's going in the Big Fic at some point, idk. </p><p>Most of these "chapters" are gonna be really short, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hux, Uthra, Relationships (Uthra POV)

It’s sort of an open secret that Hux gets all starry-eyed when he talks about Admiral Calrissian. No one talks about it, because it’s tough to say “Hux” and “starry-eyed” in the same sentence, especially when there is a chance he will hear you, but it’s definitely a thing that occurs. To be entirely fair, Admiral Calrissian is very competent, very charming, and very much in command, and Hux is, at this point, barely eighteen. If there is a time and a place for hero-worship as well as an apt target thereof, this is it. 

That doesn’t make it any less hilarious. Mirim Uthra can laugh about this on a daily basis and for hours. He just perks up as soon as the man’s name is mentioned, and have mercy if you put them in the same room. She doesn’t think Hux is capable of swooning, but he may come close in those circumstances. (Admiral Calrissian patted him on the head once. She’s pretty sure Hux didn’t wash his hair for a week after that. It was kind of gross, actually.)

To be fair, the Resistance has some really cool people in charge. General Organa has an entire fan club. The probable president of said fan club, a young man with a beautiful smile and a mile-long stare, says that the Resistance benefits from this sort of thing, morale-wise. Mirim wants to agree with him, but she has also seen him trying to duel for his general’s honor, so she’s not sure she can take him entirely seriously. (When she brings it up to Hux, as a joke, he says Admiral Calrissian can fight for himself with a tone that suggests he’d bet on the admiral against an entire fleet. That may be even more ridiculous than Dameron wanting to duel Darth Vader’s ghost.)

She doesn’t fall for them, though, as the years go by. She doesn’t fall for General Organa, who is beautiful and talented and has an aura of command that you can feel from a room away. She doesn’t fall for Admiral Calrissian with his politician’s eyes and gambler’s smile. She doesn’t fall for General Solo, who wears legends like a coat and lives and breaths freedom in a way she can’t even understand. She doesn’t even fall for Captain Drakki, even though she’s very fond, after a time, of captain Drakki. 

And she doesn’t, at any point in this, fall for Hux and his cold anger and empty brilliance. She feels like she should at least do that, but it never works out. That’s alright, anyway, because he never falls for her either. They’re friends, maybe. Partners. That’s closer. Hux doesn’t do people, generally, and Mirim’s own friendliness is mostly superficial. 

(She’s twenty-four when she possibly, maybe, after too many nights spent arguing or gossiping, falls for blunt, cooly efficient Phasma. It’s close to a disaster. They’re at war, after all.)

(Phasma kisses when the news comes that it’s all over. On the cheek. Clumsily. While holding a blaster bigger than her forearm. That’s close to a disaster too, but in her years with the Resistance she has learned that not all forms of chaos are bad. Some are… is there a good word for revolutionary? A kiss from Phasma feels like a righteous revolution.)


	2. Every AU Needs A Dance Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it is an everyone lives fic, so I'm not spoiling anything for anyone by saying that Hux and co survive their adventures...

“But would it be appropriate?” Hux asks for at least the ninth time. Mirim wants to join the impressive list of people who have tried and/or succeeded at breaking his nose. He has been trying to figure out whether or not to wear a cape for the past hour, and has made absolutely no progress. If this is how friendships and formal events pan out, she wants nothing to do with either one.

“I don’t think it really matters,” she says, for about the sixth time. Hux slings the cape over his shoulders and strikes a dramatic pose straight out of some propaganda holo from back home. It’s awful. He’s kind of made for those things, with the look and the manner and the family history. “Just wear the thing. Everyone knows you want to be Admiral Calrissian when you grow up.” They’re both grown up. They’re almost twenty-five. He glares at her. 

“It’s possibly fashionable,” he says. It’s almost certainly not fashionable, but it’s not like Hux is ever on top of fashion trends. He wears his uniform whenever possible, has two very specific undercover outfits, and tucks his pants into his boots even when he shouldn’t. Especially when he shouldn’t. Mirim herself, at least, has six undercover outfits and a full civillian wardrobe. She doubts she’s at the forefront of any trends herself, but she never looks outright ridiculous and rarely looks out of place. 

“Look, just do whatever you want, okay?” she says. “But do it in the next five minutes, or we’re going to be seriously late.”

(He wears the cape. Admiral Calrissian compliments him on it and winks, and Hux’s face goes as red as his hair. It’s absolutely ridiculous and Mirim wants a recording for posterity.) 

(General Organa’s son sees it too, and sulks behind the punch for the next two hours instead of asking Hux to dance.)


	3. Captain Drakki? Captain Drakki.

Captain Drakki is not a naive woman. She knows full well that the two wide-eyed teenagers who have been assigned to her ship are dangerous. If they weren’t, the Admiral would have sent them elsewhere. They’re dangerous, they’re from the First Order, and the Admiral can’t get a good read on them. There’s no other reason to give them to her, and certainly no other reason to slip her a playing card that means it’s her call if they live or die. 

The girl, at least, seems sensible. She’s quick to copy local accents, and her interest in what is going on around her seems genuine. She’s leery of the rest of Drakki’s crew – they’re a constantly changing bunch, but it’s rare for any of them to be human – but she doesn’t pick fights. She even smiles, occasionally, hesitantly, and the expression warms her whole face. When prompted, she can talk about her family.

The boy is worse. Significantly so. He has the cold, dead eyes and expressionless face of a contract-killer, and while the girl may seem out of place it looks sort of like the First Order itself clings to the boy like a coat. He’s silent and looming – tall, for a human at least – and there is little anyone can do to make him react more than the bare minimum.

He lights up at the talk of shipbuilding, though. It’s something they’re both excited by, and that’s a relief. They can be excited. It can’t be that bad if they can be exited. She’ll give them the duration of a mission. If they, if either one gets worse, there’ll be accident. There don’t often have to be accidents, but when there are Admiral Calrissian turns a blind eye. Sometimes it’s necessary. Sometimes people are beyond hope, beyond anything. If these two aren’t, if they just get better from this point… Well, in that case the ball is in the Admiral’s court.


End file.
